Less Than Perfectionis
by CrystalStarGuardian
Summary: Due to an 'accident' in Potions, Harry is now a girl.. Permanently?
1. Default Chapter

Yes I have written a new fic! teehee ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns the HP characters, Klee owns Kaleb, and I own Star ^_^  
  
Archive: My site, and ff.net. Anywhere else, just ask me! ^_^  
  
Dedication: Everyone at the BOHDL, especially Joe because she gave me a shove into writing this fic so soon ^_^  
  
  
When Ron entered the bathroom, the first thing he heard was the sound of his best friend being sick in one of the toilets.   
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" Ron asked, walking over to the first stall and pushing open the door.  
  
"I think so," Harry answered after a moment, followed by the sound of the toilet being flushed.  
  
The Boy Who Lived stumbled out of the stall and over to one of the few sinks, cupping water into his hand and sipping it into his mouth to rinse away the disgusting taste.  
  
Ron took in his friend's disheveled form. Globs of dark purple potion stained his robe, shirt and pants; some sticking into his hair and on his skin.  
  
"That prick, Malfoy," Ron said angrily. "This is all his fault."  
  
Harry had to agree. After all, the Slytherin was the one who had dumped a whole cupful of Wormwood into his cauldron, causing the whole thing to explode and cover Harry. Somehow the stuff had even gotten into his mouth, which had caused him to get violently ill when he accidentally swallowed it. The potion that they had been making was called the Perfectionis, and when done correctly, it was supposed to permanently rid the drinker of any physical imperfections. However, because of the Wormwood it only seemed to make the drinker sick.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Harry groaned, needing to sleep off the major headache he was getting.  
  
"I'll help you," Ron offered, giving his friend something to lean on as the two of them left the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, the first thing he realized was that everything seemed to be in perfect focus. He sat up, staring all around him as he reached up to touch his face. No, his glasses weren't there. And yet, he could see perfectly. The potion must have still had some of the perfection components in it, after all, Harry mused.  
  
He started to get up, and paused. Something was wrong; different. Although he didn't know what it was, he was sure of the change. Concerned, Harry lifted his hand and pressed it to his chest to feel if his heartbeat was normal. His eyes widened as he felt two lumps that should *not* have been there. Gulping, he looked down. And screamed.  
  
Immediately, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville jumped out of their beds and raced to Harry's. They pulled back the curtain, expecting to see their friend holding his forehead and drenched in sweat from another nightmare about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but that's not what they found.   
  
Instead of the boy they expected, a girl was sitting on Harry's bed. She had chin length raven hair that was on the unruly side, her beautiful emerald eyes wide and startled.  
  
"Who're you?" asked Ron, "and where's Harry?"  
  
"He must have a girlfriend!" Seamus exclaimed. He looked the girl up and down, then smirked, "lucky boy. She's hot!"  
  
The girl blushed in embarrassment, "I *am* Harry!"  
  
"You can't be Harry, on account that he's most certainly *not* a girl!" Dean argued.  
  
The boys gasped collectively when the girl pulled back her bangs, showing them the lightning scar on her forehead.  
  
"She's got a scar just like Harry!" Neville exclaimed, confused.  
  
"No you git," Dean said, "I think that *is* Harry!"  
  
"Bingo," the girl groaned.  
  
Ron shook his head in disbelief, "Harry, what happened to you? Your a--"  
  
"Babe!" Seamus cut in.  
  
"I don't know," the girl, Harry, put her hands on her face, "nothing could have caused this! Except maybe.." she gasped.  
  
"What?" the four boys chorused.  
  
"The Perfectionis!"  
  
"How would that turn you into a girl?" asked Dean.  
  
"The Wormwood that Malfoy dumped in there must have had some messed up affect, and somehow changed me into a girl. I can see perfectly without my glasses, meaning that the potion also had enough of the perfection element to fix my eye sight."  
  
The theory made sense, after all. But the only way to know for sure was to see Madam Pomfrey. And the only way Harry was going to go see her, was to use her invisibility cloak. If she was lucky, maybe the nurse would know how to fix her before any of the other students laid their eyes on the *Girl* Who Lived. 


	2. 2

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Omg, I never dreamed I'd get such a wonderful reaction! Thank you!!! I love you guys, you've made me so happy!! ^__^ I hope this chapter goes over just as well ^_~ oh, and for those who wanted NO Ron/Harry OR Draco/Harry, um.. I'm sorry but.. no. ^^; There won't be any Ron/Harry, but there WILL be Draco/Harry. Sorry! I love that pairing!! ^__^;  
  
  
Harry sat on one of the beds in the hospital wing, her small hands twisting in the hem of her shirt as Madam Pomfrey inspected her. She'd managed to get to the hospital wing without being seen, thanks to her invisibility cloak. Harry silently thanked her father for having that for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Is there anything you can do?" Ron asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey tsked a few times, shaking her head. "This happened in Potions?"  
  
"Yes," Harry answered, still unused to her softer voice.  
  
"That Severus Snape, I *told* him the potions he makes his students do are too dangerous! Why, it's amazing how many patients I get in a single day because of mishaps in that class!"  
  
"Can you help me?" Harry asked, getting more nervous by the minute.  
  
"Unfortunately, I can't change anything," the nurse said.  
  
"You mean I'm stuck as a girl??!"  
  
"Ms. Potter, please keep your voice down. Let me explain. The potion you ingested was not only the Perfectionis, but also had the components of the Wormwood, therefore throwing off the whole affect. But because of the permanent affects of the original Perfectionis mixture, the potion you ingested is also permanent. Although.."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, desperate for any ray of hope now.  
  
"There may be a way for me to fix this after all.." Madam Pomfrey said, more to herself then to the two Gryffindors listening to her. "But to even attempt it I'd need components that I don't have."  
  
"Can you send for them, or something?" Ron inquired.  
  
"I can, and I will. But it'll take at least a few months to get them."  
  
Harry felt like she was going to faint. "A few *months*?!"  
  
"What I need is not easy to come by, you know," Pomfrey informed her, losing what patients she had left. "And besides, it would be shipped from the other side of the world. The only way to receive this concoction is by hand, since it's way too delicate to be apparated or any such thing. Until then, I'm afraid you'll have to remain in the form your in now."  
  
"But," Harry whimpered, "everyone will know."  
  
"How about we come up with a new name for you?" Ron suggested. "We'll make up a story or something that goes with your new identity, and no one will know that your really Harry Potter."  
  
"I guess I don't have a choice in the matter.."  
  
"One question, though, Harry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Does this mean that, er.. you like girls still?"  
  
Harry blushed, looking very embarrassed as her eyes focused on the floor. "No. I.. like boys."  
  
"But how can that be, if you still have your mind and everything?"  
  
Harry mumbled something.  
  
"What?" Ron leaned closer to hear.  
  
"I said I'm gay," Harry repeated, blushing feverishly. "At least, I was.."  
  
"Oh," Ron blinked. "Wait. Since when??"  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry??" Hermione squeaked, staring at the girl in front of her.  
  
"Yes," the girl said dejectedly.  
  
Ron and Harry explained the situation to Hermione, and she was sworn to secrecy, just like Dean, Seamus, and Neville had been.  
  
"At least your pretty," Hermione said, trying to lighten the mood. All she got in return was a glare.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" a familiarly drawling voice asked.  
  
The three teens turned, facing the smirking Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy," Ron spat without hesitation. This was something they didn't need right now.  
  
Draco wasn't paying attention to Ron, though. His gray eyes were instead focused on Harry. "I don't remember seeing you around before," the Slytherin remarked.  
  
"Um.." Harry started.  
  
"She's new," Hermione cut in for her friend, "of course you wouldn't remember her."  
  
"And does she have a name, or should I just call her, 'new girl'?"  
  
"I'm.. Harmony," Harry said, "Harmony Porter."  
  
Draco smiled, holding out his hand to her. Without even thinking, Harry slipped her hand into Draco's, blushing feverishly as the Slytherin kissed her knuckles.  
  
"Pleasure's mine, Harmony," Draco winked at her. "I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Uh.." Harry, or rather, *Harmony*, stared at Draco, still blushing. She'd never seen *this* side of Malfoy before. He was rather charming, when he wanted to be. Who would've thought?  
  
Harmony was pulled out of her daze as her hand was released from Draco's, and she was pulled away.  
  
"If you don't mind, Malfoy," said Ron, his and Hermione's hands on Harmony's arms as they dragged her away, "Harmony has classes to attend to."  
  
"Of course," Draco smirked. "See you later, Harmony. You can count on it."  
  
"Bye," Harmony found herself saying, smiling over her shoulder at the Slytherin.  
  
"That did *not* just happen," Ron grumbled after they were away from Draco. "Harry, you don't seriously like him, do you? After all he's done to us??"  
  
"He's so cute," Harmony murmured, *still* blushing. "No wonder all the girls like him."  
  
"*Harry*!" Ron cried, scandalized. The red-head turned to Hermione for support, but the girl just shrugged and smiled apologetically.  
  
"Malfoy's a jerk, Ron," she admitted. "But even I know he's cute."  
  
"My best friends have lost their *minds*!" Ron wept.  
  
~*~  
  
Crystal: I'd just like to mention how much *fun* this chapter was to write! teehee ^__^  
  
Star: you were *giggling*  
  
Crystal: I just can't help myself ^_~ please review! :) 


	3. 3

Crystal: woah! this update took longer than I thought!  
  
Star: well maybe if you'd actually sat down to think about it, it wouldn't have.  
  
Crystal: ^^; shut up, Star. you KNOW I had writer's block.  
  
Star: whatever ¬¬ anyway, since your being stupid I get to introduce this chapter!  
  
Crystal: ::blows raspberry at Star:: Þ  
  
Star: ENY-wayz, Crystal was SUPPOSED to have me in this fic, but she changed her mind. so, now I just help her write it and talk about it. how boring. Crystal's sorry this chapter took so damn long, but as she CLAIMS--  
  
Crystal: STAR!  
  
Star: ok, ok.. as she explained, she had writer's block. sucks, we know. anyway, we hope you like this chapter. yadda, yadda, yadda..  
  
Crystal: ::smacks Star:: please review! ^_^  
  
Thanks to: everyone who reviewed! love you guys! oh! and I won't be answering any reviews here, sorry. so if you have a question about this fic or my other works, please email me at crystalstarguardian@yahoo.com, and I'd be glad to talk with you there. domoarigatou! ^_^  
  
~^_^~  
  
"As some of you may have noticed, Harry Potter is not with us this evening," Dumbledore's voice carried over the silence of the Great Hall during dinner time. "He is, in fact, at another school as part of a exchange program for a certain amount of time."  
  
The students began murmuring to each other, and Dumbledore waited a moment before continuing.  
  
"In his place, we have with us Miss Harmony Porter. She'll be staying in the Gryffindor house and following Mister Potter's schedule."  
  
Harmony blushed as the eyes of the other students fell upon her, her own gaze on her empty plate to hide as much embarrassment as she could. Gulping, the 'new' girl looked up and somehow managed to lock eyes with Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin winked at her with a smirk, and Harmony's blush intensified.  
  
After Dumbledore finished his speech for the evening, food appeared on the tables and the students proceeded to eat and talk with each other.  
  
"It's so funny that your name is almost the same as Harry's, Harmony," Parvati said as she smiled at the emerald-eyed girl.  
  
"You know, it is! What a coincidence!" Seamus exclaimed with a grin. "Harmony Porter, and Harry Potter. Kinda funny, isn't it." The Irish boy winced as Ron and Dean, both sitting on either side of him, stomped on his feet.  
  
Harmony glanced at Parvati, alarmed and hoping she didn't catch onto what Seamus was hinting at. But the other Gryffindor was already talking gossip with Lavender. Harmony sighed in relief, then directed her gaze to the professor's table. She glared at Snape, remembering how he had snickered when Dumbledore had informed him and the other professor's about the situation at hand. Of course the sadistic bastard would find the whole thing funny, it was a damn given.  
  
Harmony sighed, turning back to her food as she tugged at her skirt for the umpteenth time. The thing seemed too short, due to the fact that as a boy Harmony had of course *never* worn anything like it. The only time he showed off his legs was when he wore Dudley's old shorts, and those were so big that the ends were hanging about his knees, if not lower.  
  
"Stop pulling on it," Hermione whispered. "The top's supposed to be on your waist, not your bottom."  
  
"I can't help it, I feel naked with nothing between my legs except my underwear!" Harmony muttered back. "And another thing, my legs still feel weird."  
  
"That's what happens when you shave for the first time," Hermione said with a patient smile. She knew it must be very hard to suddenly and unexpectedly switch genders, so she was trying to be serene with Harry-- er.. Harmony. Hermione had to admit that it was funny when she'd taken Harmony to the Gryffindor girls' dorm and told her she needed to learn how to shave the proper places. The Girl Who Lived's eyes had gotten amazingly wide as they were set on the blade. And then.. she had run. Or at least tried to. Still not used to her new body, Harmony had fallen rather sloppily onto the floor. Hermione had walked over and calmly sat on the other girl so she couldn't escape, explaining to her that she had to wear a skirt now as her school uniform, and that girls who wore skirts had to learn to shave. Needless to say, the task was done with much complaining and fear on Harmony's part.  
  
Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as a glob of mashed potatoes landed on Neville's head. Immediately, the Slytherins burst into fits of laughter. Draco looked the most smug, so it was obvious that the mashed potatoes was his doing.  
  
"You bunch of jerks!" Ginny yelled, standing, "why don't you grow up?!"  
  
"Looks like the little fourth year is standing up for her boyfriend," a Slytherin girl mocked, "how sweet."  
  
"Disgusting is more like it," said a Slytherin boy. "But what do you expect from trash like the Gryffindors?"  
  
In response to that, Harmony stood and chucked a roll at the boy. The Slytherin ducked, the student behind him getting hit instead.  
  
This student in turn threw a corn cob at the Gryffindor table, but it didn't quite make it and instead hit Cho Chang in the back of the head at the Ravenclaw table. Her fan-club of course retaliated, and before anyone knew it a full-blown food fight had started.  
  
"*What is going on here?!*" Snape bellowed, the students immediately stopping at his voice, their wide eyes on him. The Potions professor looked positively outraged as he looked from student to student, food all over them, as well as the tables and floor. "Who started this?"  
  
"It was Malfoy, sir!" Hermione said. "He threw mashed potatoes at Neville!"  
  
"Porter's the one who threw a roll at the Slytherins," Draco retorted. "Those damn things are like rocks!"  
  
"Be quiet, both of you!" Snape said. "Malfoy, Porter, detention." He looked at Harmony, a smirk on his face, "really Porter, being the *new* student I figured you'd have better sense than this."  
  
Harmony glared at him. "Yes, sir."  
  
After that, the students were told to go back to their common rooms.  
  
"I cannot believe that Snape gave you detention!" Ron was saying angrily as he walked out of the Great Hall with his friends, "that git Malfoy started it!"  
  
"You don't honestly expect him to leave Harry out of it, do you?" Hermione replied. "Girl or not Snape still has a grudge against him."  
  
"Could you be a little more quiet about it?!" Harmony hissed.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Harr-- Harmony."  
  
"Hey, Porter!"  
  
Harmony, Ron, and Hermione turned at the voice. Draco was standing across the hall with Crabbe and Goyle. Luckily he was far away enough that he didn't catch Hermione's slip-up.  
  
"I want to talk with you for a second. Alone."  
  
"No way, Malfoy. Get lost," Ron spat.  
  
"Are you Porter's boyfriend or something, Weasley?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then shut up."  
  
"Go ahead you guys, I'll catch up in a second," Harmony said.  
  
"But--!" Ron started.  
  
"Sure," Hermione cut him off, then started dragging him away. "Come on, Ron. Let's go."  
  
Harmony eyed Crabbe and Goyle, "I thought you said you wanted to talk *alone*."  
  
Draco smirked, then looked to the other boys, "I'll meet you in the common room."  
  
The two grunted in response, then walked off down the hall towards the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
"I must say, I was quite impressed with you," Draco said once the two of them were alone. "Not many new students would just throw food."  
  
"Yeah well, I guess you can say I already feel at home here," Harmony said.  
  
"Oh really?" Draco stepped towards her, and smirked in amusement when the girl backed up at the same time. She let out a small gasp when she backed into the wall, and Draco kept coming until he was in front of her. "There's something.. familiar about you," Draco said, pressing his hands to the wall on either side of her head and leaning in. "I don't know what it is, but I know it's there."  
  
Harmony's heart beat against her rib cage. He couldn't know, could he? She didn't like the fact he was this close, what if he saw the lightning scar that was hidden under her bangs??  
  
Draco's eyes weren't on her forehead though, his gaze was locked with her own. Her breathing became rapid when he moved his face closer to hers, his own breath ghosting over her lips.  
  
"I'm going to find out your secret," he whispered, his mouth almost touching her own, "I swear it."  
  
Just when Harmony thought Draco was going to kiss her, he moved away and started off down the hallway into the direction Crabbe and Goyle had gone. Harmony watched him go, her breathing slowly returning to normal. As Harry, she had felt attracted to Draco. As Harmony, her feelings hadn't changed, only intensified.  
  
Damn it. Detention with him wasn't going to be easy. 


	4. 4

Crystal: see? I didn't take as long this time ^_^  
  
Star: look!! ::points at ClarKeRaVen's review:: she *wants* me in the bloody story!  
  
Crystal: but.. I don't ^^;  
  
Star: ::glares at Crystal:: your so cruel  
  
Crystal: I know ^_^ sorry, ClarKeRaVen! I appreciate that you like Star that much ^_^ but she just wouldn't work for this story. but this decision isn't final, I *might* have her in it at some point ^_^  
  
Star: huph. oh! and Crystal's friend, Scratches, has written a sorta one shot side-story to this one. Crystal went into a giggle fit when she read it, it's that funny. ::smirk:: so check it out! it's by Scratches, and it's called "Harmony Porter and the Goods"  
  
Crystal: now, without further adeu, the story! ^_^  
  
  
  
Harmony trudged up the stairs to the Gryffindor dorm rooms. She had started, out of habit, to go into the boy's dorm, but remembered just in time that she was a girl now, and thusly had to slip into the girls' dorm. It was just a good thing that Harmony, even though previously a boy, wasn't interested in the female form. Otherwise things could get very embarrassing. Although after what had happened during detention, things couldn't possibly get much worse.  
  
She stopped at the fifth year girls' room, and slowly pushed open the door, peeking in. Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and surprisingly, Ginny, were sitting in a circle on one of the girl's beds, talking and giggling to each other. At the sound of the door opening, all eyes were on Harmony.  
  
"Come on in!" Lavender urged with a smile, waving at the raven-haired girl. "Your just in time to join us!"  
  
"Join you in what?" Harmony asked, slipping into the room and closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bed, and the girls made room for her in the circle. Harmony settled between Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Talking gossip!" Ginny giggled. "It's what we do best!"  
  
Harmony looked at Hermione, surprised. The other girl blushed, knowing that to gossip wasn't really something that anyone thought she'd do. But she *was* a girl, after all. And any girl, bookworm or not, liked to gossip *sometimes*.  
  
"Soo," Parvati smiled at Harmony, getting her attention, "how did detention with Malfoy go?"  
  
The girl instantly blushed, which sent the other girls into fits of giggles.  
  
"Something happened!" Ginny announced excitedly. "Tell us!"  
  
"I bet he hit on you something awful," Lavender said. "Everyone knows he instantly goes for the pretty girls."  
  
"He started the minute he got introduced to her," Hermione said with a grin, remembering how that little 'meeting' had gone.  
  
Harmony sighed, there was no way she was going to get out of this. "alright, when I got there Snape gave us an essay on the Octaviour Potion--"  
  
"The one that's for people who've been attacked by octopuses?" Hermione cut in. It wasn't really surprising that Snape had assigned such a useless and stupid subject for a report, he was sadistic like that during detentions.  
  
"Yeah.. Anyways, after that he left and told us he'd be back in two hours.."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco smirked and folded his arms behind his head after Snape left, leaning back slightly on his stool and watching Harmony. The girl was banging her forehead repeatedly on the tabletop.  
  
"Now, now, don't take it so hard. I'm sure you'll be in here for plenty of detentions."  
  
Harmony raised her head and glared at him, "this is all *your* fault, Malfoy. Why'd you have to throw mashed potatoes at Neville?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "I was dared to."  
  
"Couldn't you have said no?"  
  
"What for? He looked better with food on his head."  
  
"Your such a jerk."  
  
"How sweet of you to notice."  
  
Harmony rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the long, blank parchment in front of her on the table. She picked up her quill and began to write, but was stopped as a hand was placed on hers. Harmony looked up at Draco, who was standing in front of her table, one hand on the tabletop and the other on her hand. She hadn't even heard him move.  
  
"What're you doing?" Draco asked her, looking amused.  
  
Harmony blinked at him, confused. "What Snape told us to do?"  
  
The Slytherin just laughed. "What for?"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot already."  
  
"Of *course* I didn't forget, but your doing it the hard way."  
  
"And what way, is the easy way?"  
  
"Like this." Draco took his wand and waved it over the parchment. Instantly words appeared, filling the whole thing.  
  
Harmony stared at the perfect report on the Octaviour Potion in front of her in surprise, then at Draco who looked quite smug. "So *this* is how you get good grades?"  
  
"No, I get my grades on my own," Draco said. "I just use this spell for stupid papers I get assigned during detention. Besides, how did you know I get good grades?"  
  
"Er.. I was told." The raven-haired girl turned her gaze to the clock. They still had the whole two hours to kill.  
  
"Don't worry, there's other ways we can waste the time," Draco smirked, as if reading the girl's thoughts.  
  
Harmony couldn't help feeling nervous, knowing by the tone of his voice that Draco wasn't referring to having a conversation. She was torn between being excited, and being petrified. After all this time of having a crush on him, Draco was finally noticing Harry. The problem was, Draco liked her because of what she looked like, not who she was. (Not that the idea of such a thing was a totally bad thought) On the other hand, if Draco *knew* that the girl in front of him was Harry Potter, he'd probably be so disgusted he'd never talk to her again. Plus he'd spread it all around the school.  
  
"I-if you think I'm easy or something--"  
  
Draco laughed. "Contrary to belief, I *don't* like easy girls. They remind me too much of Pansy. I like a good challenge."  
  
"And I suppose you think I'm this week's challenge?"  
  
"Ouch! Right through the heart, Porter!"  
  
"More like the ego."  
  
The blonde in front of her laughed, his hand still on her own and his fingers caressing her skin. "You think so little of me, already. It makes me wonder what Weasel and Mudblood said about me."  
  
Harmony pulled her hand away quickly, glaring up at the gorgeous boy. "Those are my *friends*, and if you think you can just insult them in front of me you've got another thing--"  
  
The girl was cut off in mid-rant as Draco's mouth met her own in a sweet, unexpected kiss. The Slytherin slowly pulled away after a moment, but kept his face close to hers. Harmony's emerald eyes slowly opened, and she gave him a dazed look.  
  
Draco was looking quite smug, "perhaps you should choose your friends more carefully, Porter."  
  
He leaned forward for another kiss, and Harmony found her eyes closing and lips parting slightly in anticipation. Just before Draco's lips touched hers once more, the classroom door opened and Snape stood there.  
  
~*~  
  
The girls all stared at Harmony, their jaws open.  
  
"He *kissed* you?" gasped Ginny.  
  
"And Snape walked in on it?" added Hermione.  
  
Harmony nodded, burying her face in the pillow she'd been hugging since the start of the story.  
  
"So, what happened?" Lavender pressed. "Don't leave us hanging!"  
  
"Malfoy was excused and I got a lecture, and ten points deducted from Gryffindor," Harmony's pillow-muffled voice told them.  
  
Parvati looked surprised, and disappointed at once, "what for?"  
  
"Seducing a fellow student."  
  
There was a moment of silence before all the girls minus Harmony fell over in a heap of giggles. 


	5. 5

Crystal: sorry this chapter took so very long, but I have a job now and plus I was busy hanging with friends and playing RPGs ^_^  
  
Star: or so she says  
  
Crystal: ::smacks Star:: hey! it's true!  
  
Star: ow! why you--!  
  
Crystal: ENYwayz! ^_^ special thanks to my best online bud Klee-chan, who made me fall in love with Blaise Zabini's character(the boy), from her playing him so wonderfully in our Role Plays ^__~ Love you girl! ^_^ To everyone else, READ KLEE'S FICS!! ^_^  
  
More special thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I adore you guys! ^_^  
  
~^_^~  
  
Draco flopped onto his bed in the Slytherin dorm rooms, his hands behind his head as he looked up at the green canopy above him. His vision was soon blocked by a familiar face with brown eyes.  
  
"How'd it go?" Blaise Zabini asked, kneeling on the bed beside the other boy.  
  
"It would have gone a lot better if Snape hadn't of shown up," Draco replied. "I got to kiss her, though."  
  
Blaise smirked, "don't worry, Dracy. I'm *sure* Porter will just fall all over herself for you soon enough. Every girl does, right?"  
  
The blonde rolled his eyes. "Don't be jealous, it doesn't become you at all."  
  
The other boy's expression sobered. "I thought you were more determined to find out what it was about her that's so damn familiar."  
  
"That's the last thing on my mind right now."  
  
"So the first thing is to get her in the sack?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
Blaise fell silent in thought. Draco might not care about finding out what was so strangely familiar about Harmony Porter, but he wasn't about to stop his own investigation.  
  
~*~  
  
The big talk around the school was the annual fall ball that was coming up. All the students were already starting to hook up with dates and make plans for that evening.   
  
Harmony instantly found herself with a lot of a ton of possibilities in the date category. As a boy, she'd never been the center of so much attention, although Harry did have his fair share of girls who would giggle as they asked him out to dances. But as Harmony, she received at least ten invites before the first class.  
  
It became so overwhelming that the girl would hide behind her friends when a boy approached.  
  
"Why don't you just say yes to someone?" Ginny asked, wondering why the other girl kept saying no. "Then they would stop asking you."  
  
Harmony blushed, "I don't know. It's just so weird!"  
  
"Harmony?"  
  
"Ack!" the girl jumped at the voice, turning around.  
  
A Ravenclaw boy stood there smiling at her, "want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
"I.. er.. well.." Harmony started to inch away, but was stopped as Ginny grabbed her arm. "I don't think so. Thanks for asking, though!"  
  
The boy looked disappointed, "okay. See you, then." He walked away.  
  
"Sanctuary!" Harmony cried, running away towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend.  
  
~*~  
  
At dinner that night, everyone at the Gryffindor table was talking about the dance.  
  
"So, you and Ron are going together?" Parvati asked Hermione.  
  
The girl nodded with a smile. It wasn't really a big surprise, since she and Ron always went to dances together. They weren't actually technically dating, which was surprising.  
  
Harmony was tired of being asked, her head hurting from it all. She excused herself from the table and started out of the Great Hall, her intent to go back to the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
In the hallways Harmony let out a surprised gasp as someone grabbed her arm, her back being pressed against the stone wall. She blinked at the handsome face looking back at her.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Draco smiled at her, his hands pressing against the wall on either side of her head. "Porter."  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"Go to the dance with me."  
  
"What?" Harmony stared at him. He wasn't exactly someone she'd expected to ask her, despite the kiss they shared in Potions.  
  
As if he could read her mind, Draco leaned forward to kiss Harmony again. But she turned her head before his lips could touch hers. "Porter, look at me."  
  
"I-I.. Malfoy.."  
  
It was then that Harmony saw her savior. Neville. The Gryffindor had just exited the Great Hall, and had started down the corridor.  
  
"Neville!" Harmony called after him, ducking under Draco's arms and chased after the other boy.  
  
He stopped at his name and looked at her, his expression one of slight shock that the prettiest girl in school, even though she had previously been a boy and one of his closest friends, was calling after him. "H-Harmony?"  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me?" she asked him, well aware that Draco was watching.  
  
Neville's jaw fell in complete and utter shock, before he blushed crimson. "Uh.. sure. Yes. I'd love to."  
  
Harmony smiled and hugged him, "great! Thank you!"  
  
Once the boy left Harmony turned back to Draco, and was surprised to see him smirking in amusement.  
  
"Don't worry, Porter," he said, walking up to her, "it isn't over."  
  
He pressed his mouth to Harmony's in a kiss, not even giving her a chance to react before he pulled away and strode off.  
  
Harmony watched him go, and then smacked her hand to her forehead. This dance was going to be hell. 


	6. 6

I don't actually have anything to say, except: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! ^___^  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, Harmony wasn't having a good time at the dance. Neville kept stepping on her feet, and her breasts kept getting in the way. Gods, how did girls put up with those? And some women actually wanted them *bigger*?! The girl was finally able to sneak off from her date and the other Hogwarts students, hoping to find some solitude and piece outside.  
  
Harmony sat on one of the stone benches outside the school, the music from the dance clearly heard from the background. She sighed, looking up at the diamond filled sky. Being a girl positively sucked, and she couldn't wait to become Harry again.  
  
"How much longer?" she asked aloud.  
  
"Until..?"  
  
Harmony jumped at the smug-sounding voice, turning her head. "Malfoy? What're you doing out here?"  
  
The blonde Slytherin smirked, sitting down beside Harmony. "Don't tell me you're not happy to see me."  
  
"No comment."  
  
Draco chuckled and looked up, where Harmony's previous attention had been. "Not bad, huh? Not that anyone really has a chance to look at the stars, not with everything going on."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Harmony wasn't sure she understood, but she wasn't about to complain. After all, how often was she able to spend some time with her secret crush without them going at each other's throats?  
  
"What do you like about them?"  
  
"What?" Draco lowered his head to look at the girl beside him.  
  
She smiled. Actually *smiled*. "What do you like about the stars?"  
  
"What's to like or not like? They're stars."  
  
"Oh you're not even trying," Harmony looked at him amusedly.  
  
Draco smirked, "no? Then tell me what you like about them."  
  
"Okay," the girl looked back up. "I like how they sparkle, no matter what. As if they're always happy. And I like the way you can wish on them, and how there's always some that shoot across the sky like they're running. At home when I was sent to my room, I'd always look out my window up at them." Harmony turned her attention back to Draco, only to find him looking at her instead of the stars. She instantly blushed, "what?"  
  
Instead of answering, Draco reached up and took Harmony's face in his hands. He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks, his gray eyes studying her features.   
  
Harmony's breath caught in her throat as Draco pressed his mouth to hers, his eyes closed. The girl's eyes closed a moment later as she kissed back. The kiss was gentle and sweet, nothing like the hurried kisses of before. It was something that Harmony had never expected Draco to be capable of, and yet here he was, kissing her like he was in love.   
  
Draco's lips urged Harmony's own to part, his tongue slipping into the heat of her mouth. They both moaned softly, the girl hesitantly kissing back. As Harry, he'd never been kissed this deeply by anyone. And as Harmony, she wasn't very good at it. But Draco was, and she was a quick learner.  
  
When the kiss was over, Harmony found that her hands were in Draco's soft hair. The blonde's own hands were now on her thin waist, his fingers caressing her sides.  
  
"Harmony--"  
  
"I have to go!" she gasped, her face red in embarrassment before Draco could finish what he was going to say. Harmony jumped out of his embrace, and ran off towards the school.   
  
Draco stood and watched her go, a smirk on his lips. He wasn't put out by Harmony's hasty retreat. He'd already had a taste of her, and it only made him even more determined to have her as his own. At least for a night. 


	7. 7

Oh. My. Gods! It's been a whole YEAR since I updated this story!! I know what you guys are thinking. 'Duh, Crystal!' ^^; sorry! I just forgot where I was going with this, I guess. coupled with laziness ^^;;;; I think what helped to get me going with this was you guys and your threats. Crystal was scared ^^; LOL so anyways, here's the next chapter finally! enjoy! =)  
~*~  
Dear Diary,  
  
Should I even start like that, or is it too overused? Whatever. Er.. Anyway, the only reason I'm even writing this is because Hermione said I should. After all, it's not easy to suddenly change genders and find yourself falling for your rival.  
  
Oiy. Okay, let me at least tell you what happened during the last few weeks.   
  
I know that Dra--Malfoy likes to flirt with me. I'm not saying that to be conceited but everyone knows that he flirts with all the girls. At least the ones that measure up to his standards. At first it was just so different because as a boy I only knew him as a total prick who was never satisfied until he ruined my day with some insult or making my potion explode in my face. Which is ironic because that's the exact incident that created this whole gender-bender mess. But after he'd met me as a girl (without knowing it as me of course), he seemed to become a totally different person. I saw the Malfoy that he lets the girls see. The charming, gorgeous one. I mean, I always knew that Malfoy was cute, but now that he was being *nice*, he was downright beautiful. Even for a boy.   
  
At first it was sort of unnerving, like he changed into a totally different person over night. But gradually, I became almost used to his daily advances. In fact, I kind of looked forward to them. When I told Ron this, he gagged for the first few moments, then looked concerned. He asked me if I thought the potion was affecting my brain, making me think more and more like the girl I resembled each day.  
  
I have to admit, it got me thinking.  
  
Then there was that kiss at the dance. Malfoy had found me outside after my painful fiasco with Neville, my date. He's a good friend, but a horrible dancer. Gods my feet have never hurt so much. Malfoy and I started out talking about the stars, and then he kissed me. And I guess the worst part was, I kissed *back*. His tongue was in my *mouth*. After a moment or so I freaked out and fled. I mean, how could I not react that way? It's obvious what Malfoy wants from me, but there's no way I wanted to give that to him. I mean, ick! I'm not even supposed to be in this body!  
  
For the next couple days I did my best to stay clear of the blonde, not wanting anymore happenings like outside. Mostly because, if I was honest with myself, I would have realized that I actually liked having his tongue in my mouth. I guess that makes me totally sick, right? Merlin..  
  
But then, an opportunity for him showed it's ugly face. Gryffindor was to face Slytherin in a Quidditch match, but the problem was that everyone believed Harry Potter, namely me, (but they didn't know that) was 'gone to another school for awhile'. But luckily for them, Harmony Porter (me again) knew how to be a Seeker since she played for her 'real school'. How ironic. I'm shocked no one's figured out the truth yet, though grateful.  
  
Anyway, at first the game went the same as normal. Gryffindor would score some points, and Slytherin would knock the good players to the ground so that they could score points too. Typical. I was so intent on the game, and trying my hardest to keep my gaze off of Malfoy, that I didn't see the bludger heading straight for me.  
  
It hit me in the shoulder and I was knocked right off my broomstick. The only thing I could hear was the crowd yelling out as I seemed to fall in slow motion. But I didn't fall far before someone caught my hand, stopping my decent. Thinking it was one of my teammates, I looked up gratefully to thank..  
  
Malfoy.  
  
*He* had saved me. The blonde just smiled, and gently lowered me to the ground. Talk about shock! My eyes must have been huge. And I wasn't the only one either, the whole field and stands were quiet, both shocked at my fall and the fact that a Slytherin, namely Malfoy, had caught me.   
  
Before I could even say anything to him I was bustled away to the Hospital Wing for my shoulder and wrist. Malfoy had stopped my decent the only way he could, but the shock of being stopped like that had bruised my joint to the point of being sore. It was better than hitting the ground, though, and getting wounded even worse.  
  
It's at the Hospital Wing that I am right now, actually. Pomfrey had finally stopped fussing over me and let my friends in, which is when Hermione gave me this. Er.. You. I only started writing though after they had gone for a few moments and a message had been delivered to me by Eagle Owl. It stated this:  
  
'Expect yet another visitor tonight.'  
  
There's no signature, but I know who it's from. I'm partially nervous, but the other part is anxious. My wrist is starting to throb again so I'll end here, that healing potion Pomfrey gave me tasted like crap and isn't even working yet. Figure that out. Wish me luck with Malfoy, I have a feeling I'll need it.  
  
HP 


	8. 8

Crystal: hey everyone! C here! ^_^  
  
Star: I'm here too. tho I'd rather be IN THE STORY!  
  
Crystal: not this again! just shut up, Star. for this your my muse, and you're not doing a very good job anyway!  
  
Star: ::grumble::  
  
Crystal: an-e-wayz ^_^ I know it's been a while but thanks to everyone who is still sticking with this story! it means so much! if you guys wanna chat with me about this story or anything at all really, please email me at crystalstarguardian@yahoo.com, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can ^_^ thank you and enjoy the show!  
  
Star: whatever..  
  
~  
  
Blaise Zabini paced the Slytherin dorm in front of Draco's bed, the other boy lying on his back on it, tossing a small ball up and catching it over and again. "I can't believe you."  
  
Draco smirked, "what can't you believe?"  
  
"You know what, ass. Why'd you save her? I know you want to get in her bed but still, she's a Gryffindor. You could have just pretended you didn't see in time."  
  
"Blaise it's no wonder you hardly get any, you're an idiot."  
  
The other boy rolled his eyes and climbed onto the mattress next to his friend, catching the ball on one of it's descents. "I get enough, thank you very much. Second of all, explain your logic to me if you're such a bloody genius."  
  
Draco sat up, facing him. "Look, this girl isn't like any of the others I've taken. She's.."  
  
"Not interested?"  
  
"Yes. No! Fuck you. She's interested, actually, she's just shy."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Draco shoved him off the bed, and snickered as he heard the thud and "ow!" that followed.  
  
Blaise sat up with a glare, then grinned and leaned his arms on the mattress. Hey Dracy--"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"--want to make a bet?"  
  
Draco looked at him, faintly interested. "What kind of bet?"  
  
"I bet that you can't get Ms. Porter into the sack by next month's Hogsmeade Festival," Blaise grinned.  
  
"If I win?"  
  
"I'll hit on Snape during Potions class."  
  
The blonde snickered at the thought. "And if you win?"  
  
"You have to tell Pansy, in front of the whole school, that you want to be her boy-toy love slave. In those words."  
  
Draco fell off the bed. "WHAT?!"  
  
"So is it a deal?" Blaise laughed. "Come on, I know a Malfoy never turns down a challenge."  
  
"Alright, deal."  
  
They shook on it.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me," Draco said, standing and straightening his hair, "I have a beautiful and injured girl waiting for my arrival."  
  
Blaise watched him go, then smirked. Oh yes, this was going to be a very interesting few weeks.  
  
~*~  
  
The infirmary was dark and silent, Madam Pomfrey asleep in the adjoining room, and only one bed occupied. How convenient for a certain someone.  
  
Draco entered, glad he actually hadn't run into that stupid cat or her smelly owner. Really, was it such a trial for Filch to take a shower once and a while? Even without Mrs. Norris it was easy to tell if the man was approaching, merely by the foul odor that trailed around him. Blech.  
  
The blonde Slytherin walked over to the bed closest to the window, a small light floating above his left shoulder like a fairy. His gray eyed gaze landed on the lone occupant of that bed, the light accentuating her features. She was flawless. She was enchanting. She was mysterious. She was..  
  
Sleeping.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. She couldn't have stayed up until he got there? Hn. That was a first; usually girls would wait up days if they had to, just to meet him somewhere. But that was part of this girl's charm. She wasn't like the other girls, and didn't drool over him. At least not so obviously. Like any boy would, Draco liked the attention he got from girls. It was just that sometimes he wished he could meet a girl who treated him like everyone else, and not something to be ogled like a display.  
  
Pushing that thought aside, the Slytherin noticed a thin book on the floor by Harmony's bed. She must have dropped it after falling asleep. He leaned down and picked it up, realizing as he straightened that it was a diary. A slow smirk crept onto his face. What better way to find out what Harmony was thinking? Or if she liked anyone, him in particular? He had just opened the cover of the book and was about to read the first word when it was yanked from his fingers.  
  
Harmony clutched the book to her chest, glaring at him as she sat up. "What do you think you're doing with my journal?! That's private, you jerk!!"  
  
Draco blinked at her, then laughed. He held up his hands in defence. "I wasn't expecting you to wake up."  
  
"So that makes it okay?!"  
  
"Of course it doesn't. I apologize."  
  
Harmony stopped. She'd never, not in any way, heard Draco Malfoy say he was sorry for anything during the whole time she'd known him. And despite his amusement, he sounded sincere. Or was she just imagining that part?  
  
"Yes well," she huffed, "don't let it happen again."  
  
He saluted and sat down on the chair next to the bed. "I see you got my note?"  
  
"Yes. Why did you want to see me?"  
  
Draco noticed, with some amusement, that Harmony kept the book clutched to her chest. And what a nice chest it was. "I thought you maybe wanted to ask me something."  
  
Harmony was silent for a few moments. "..Why did you save me? You could have easily let me fall. I mean.. we're not even on the same team."  
  
"I don't think that's a very good excuse to let you get hurt. Do you?"  
  
"Well, no. But--" Harmony was cut off as Draco place his finger to her lips.  
  
"I think it would be more appropriate if you thanked me, don't you?"  
  
"I suppose.." she blushed as he took away his finger. "Thank--"  
  
"Not like that."  
  
"Huh?" the girl looked at him confused. "How do you want me to thank you, then?"  
  
Draco smirked and got up. He pressed his hands to the bed, leaning forward until he and Harmony were inches apart. "I can think of a few ways…" he said suggestively, and leaned in.  
  
As soon as their lips brushed, however, Harmony pushed him away.  
  
"NO! What kind of gu-- er.. GIRL do you think I am!!"  
  
Draco blinked, then chuckled. "Not an easy one, that's for sure."  
  
"Damn straight!" She was blushing. "I think you should leave, Malfoy."  
  
He straightened and combed a hand through his hair, the smile forever on his handsome face. "Alright, I'll go." Draco turned and started walking away. He stopped at the door, and turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, "but know this, Harmony. I always get what I want, and what I want is you." Then he was gone.  
  
Harmony sighed and laid back, thinking about Draco's words. She whacked her forehead with her journal.  
  
"Isn't that potion to change me back here YET??" 


	9. 9

WOw! Look at all the pretty reviews! ::glomps them all:: I'm so happy right now it's amazing ^_^ Sankyuu everyone! I wish I could respond to them all, but I haven't the time. However, on my last chapter when I eventually get to it, I'm going to respond to each and every review that I get for the chapter prior. Hopefully it'll at least be a few ^_^  
  
I've been taking forever for this fic, I know. I only think about it when inspiration strikes me, which unfortunately is few and far between. I'm pretty happy with this chapter tho, and a thing to remember is that it's SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY so parden the stupidity of it all ^^; I was in an odd mood when I wrote it, I guess ^^  
  
VERY SPECIAL THANKS goes to my great friend Dee!! (aka Scratches on ff.net). she's so totally awesome, and beta'd this chapter for me! I love you, Dee!! =D ::glomps her so hard she starts to turn blue::  
  
Anyway, enjoy my odd sense of humor ^-^  
  
~*~  
  
Operation Expose Porter had begun.  
  
Blaise sighed, leaning back in his chair. How was he ever going to expose the girl, when he wasn't sure he knew just what he was looking for? But damn it, something wasn't right here. And where was Potter?  
  
//Not that I care, of course,// he said to himself. The Golden Boy had been gone a long time though, and this girl had taken his place who had the same black hair as him, and the same emerald eyes. //All she needs is the scar and she'll look exactly.. like..// Blaise's brown eyes widened a little. No.. it couldn't possibly be.  
  
Could it?  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was livid. How could Ron and Harry -Harmony!- still be joking around with each other during study time in the library like always, when things were going on. Like for example, this whole Perfectionis potion. She'd looked in every book she could, (not including the Restricted Section), but although she'd come across the potion many times, nothing said about what to do if it went wrong.   
  
And both her best friends were too busy playing Wizard Chess to pay one inch of attention to her as she tried to talk about it.  
  
Hermione rubbed at her temples, another headache coming on. To lose her temper, or not to lose her temper. That was the question.  
  
"Hahaha! Check mate, Harry!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
The other two Gryffindors jumped in shock and stared at her with wide eyes, looking like two Pegasus' caught in the headlights of the Weasley's flying car.  
  
"Ron you idiot! Are you *trying* to expose him??" She ranted.  
  
"But Hermione you just--"  
  
"I mean we've gone through all this trouble to keep what happened to Harry a secret, and you're ruining it!!"  
  
"Hermione--"  
  
"I swear Ron sometimes you have no brains what-so-ever! How you manage to get through each day without someone wanting to wring your neck is beyond *me*!"  
  
"Hermione!!"  
  
"*WHAT*?!"  
  
"..It's that time of the month, isn't it."  
  
Ohh, if looks could kill.  
  
"What time?" Harmony wanted to know.  
  
"Don't ask!" Ron gasped. "The horror of it all!"  
  
"Oh Ron, stop being a drama queen," Hermione snapped. She turned to her gender-switched friend and motioned her closer, whispering in her ear. The whole time Harmony's eyes kept widening more and more. "And that's what it means when someone mentions the 'time of the month'. One thing to remember, though, chocolate is our friend."  
  
"Oh. My. Gods. I bleed *where*?!"  
  
"Not listening!" Ron covered his ears, saying 'lalalala' over again.  
  
Hermione sighed, rubbing at her temples again and praying for strength. Why she was best friends with two complete morons was beyond her. Oh wait, there was that whole 'saving of lives' thing in first year. Plus the fact that Harry -- Harmony, damn it, Harmony!! -- needed their help all the time. The poor boy -girl!- seemed to have the worst luck of anyone she'd ever known.  
  
//Why couldn't I have become friends with mutes? Nice, safe mutes. Who liked to study.// Ok, that was pushing it.  
  
"Well if it isn't my three favorite Gryffies!"  
  
The three directed their attention to the speaker, Blaise Zabini's grinning face meeting their gazes.  
  
"And how are we this fine, fine afternoon?"  
  
"What do you want, Zabini?" Ron glared. "We haven't seen Malfoy."  
  
"I wasn't looking for him, I was looking for her," he said, pointing at Harmony.  
  
"What for?"  
  
If it was possible, the Slytherin's grin grew wider. "I know your seecrreet," he sing-songed, causing the three teens to pale.  
  
"Y-you do?" Harmony inwardly cursed and screamed. Of all the people to had to find out, why Zabini? Why Draco's -when had she started referring to him as that?- best friend? If Slytherin's had friends, that is. Why a damned Slytherin??  
  
"Yes," the brunette grinned. He moved closer to the emerald-eyed girl, looking her up and down. "I can't believe no one's ever realized it. How your hair is the same color as Harry Potter's. How you're eyes are the same color and you're the same height as him. But me, I've finally figured it out."  
  
There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"You're Harry Potter's sister!!"  
  
~*~  
  
AN: X3 I adore Blaise, he's such a lovable moron XD ::squishes a Blaise plushie:: ^-^ 


End file.
